User talk:RolaPL
Moby Games Links Care to explain why you included links to Moby Games when they are not needed? If those links were necessary then they would of been included a long time ago when the pages for them were created. Anyways I removed since they seem kind of pointless. Justice ∞ (talk) 21:49, January 19, 2013 (UTC) : It was your action that was pointless. The links were relevant to the respective subjects. The site linked does provide additional information (such as credits, screenshots etc.), more often than not does better job than Wikipedia. It doesn't sell anything either. There were MobyGames links already featured here. That kind of behavior discourages people from contributing anything. RolaPL (talk) 01:26, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::That part about the relevance is true, but like I previously said, if they were needed they would of been added a long time ago. What articles on here already had links to Moby Games? I suppose if you feel it's that important to have links to Moby Games, then please feel free to discuss this on Central Processing. Justice ∞ (talk) 01:51, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :::With that mindset there's no point in editing this wiki any further, because if there was anything to add, it would've been added a long time ago, right? RolaPL (talk) 01:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::For the record, I've just done a search for "moby" using the internal search engine, and apart from this user page, the only other result is User_talk:Nuxius (the 'Re: "'normal user' status"' section). So I don't know where these "MobyGames links already featured here" are (or were); maybe a Google search for "moby site:doom.wikia.com" would turn them up, but somehow I doubt it. ::::There's always room for improvement in most articles, but just because certain information hasn't been included, it doesn't necessarily follow that such information is ripe for inclusion; as Justice Infinity says, it could have been omitted for a reason. I've noticed that the Interwiki_map doesn't include a simple way of linking to Moby Games (as it does for several other resources, such as most of the Wikimedia projects), so Wikia itself doesn't appear to see any need for such links. — RobertATfm (talk) 22:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Isn't Interwiki solely for other Wiki-based sites? MobyGames doesn't run on anything of the sorts, so that would be why it's not included. Anamon (talk) 15:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Sorry, but that argument is fallacious. The w:MediaWiki:Interwiki_map includes several interwiki links to other sites, including most if not all of the WikiMedia sites; some of these links are even to non-wiki sites such as Google Groups. They wouldn't be there if they weren't meant to be used. — RobertATfm (talk) 00:56, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Guys, ask yourself a question: let's say there's a wiki about Hitchcock movies. Should IMDb links be banned? RolaPL (talk) 02:01, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::Actually, I partly take back the above. The Shadowcaster article has included a MobyGames link since 22:06 (UTC) on May 27, 2006; a link added by Ryan_W, one of the then admins, no less. I have no idea why the search I did didn't find it. — RobertATfm (talk) 22:31, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then how come they didn't add those kind of links to those other commercial game articles? It doesn't seem to make sense to just have a Moby Games link in only one article. Justice ∞ (talk) 03:49, January 23, 2013 (UTC)